


I Care About You // 我在呼你

by shiyiiing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyiiing/pseuds/shiyiiing
Summary: Jeno let his eyes lazily follow his gaze and then he tripped and fell face first in love or rather, the teenage equivalent of love.Metaphorically, of course.





	I Care About You // 我在呼你

The first time Jeno met Renjun, it was during one of those typical ice breaker games at the start of orientation camp. They were seated in a half hearted, irregular circle and Jeno remembered sticking close to Jaemin because he was the only person he knew and they were best friends so _obviously_ , they’re going to be seated next to each other.

Somewhat right across the circle was Renjun but the funny thing was that Jeno hasn’t fell in love with the Chinese boy yet. Though Jeno did remembered thinking _what a sweet voice_ when he heard Renjun introduced himself, his words carefully articulated, before ignoring the rest of the group and talking to Jaemin.

The lack of love at sight could was arguable because even though it was the first time Jeno saw Renjun, he didn’t really _see_ him. Thanks to the harsh afternoon sun shining behind Renjun, Jeno couldn’t even decipher Renjun’s delicate facial features, the curve of his mouth or the white of his teeth save for his slender silhouette but he could see the boy’s long eyelashes and the arch of his nose.

Everyone was dressed in the same drab of an uniform, pale blue buttoned down shirt and long pants that resembled more of an nurse’s attire than anything. The moment Jeno and Jaemin had bought their sets, they immediately went to taper their pants because God forbid they attend school wearing ugly loose pants instead of ones that showed off their leg muscles. So, really, in the sea of blue, Jeno didn’t really pay attention or noticed the owner of that sweet, delicate voice.

The second time Jeno saw Renjun though — or to be specific, the _first_ time Jeno actually saw Renjun in all his glory — he fell in love. It wasn’t anything particularly spectacular; they were sitting at the tables, waiting for dinner to be served and Renjun wasn’t even seated opposite or beside him. When the packed meals were being passed down, Jeno turned to Jaemin for their usual bartering of ingredients.

“Hey, can I have some of your —” Jeno stopped himself when it was evident that his best friend wasn’t even paying attention to him. Instead, Jaemin was far more focused on the boy opposite him and Jeno let his eyes lazily follow his gaze and then he tripped and fell face first in love or rather, the teenage equivalent of love.

Metaphorically, of course.

It was ridiculous really, how superficial Jeno’s heart was to actually like someone based on looks alone but the heart wants what it wants and it wanted Huang Renjun who just so happened to be gorgeous and kind hearted and sweet with a mild evil streak, as Jeno would eventually find out in the weeks to come.

“Are you sure you want to give me half of your dinner?” Jaemin was inquiring, faintly amused and faintly concerned, as he watched the Chinese boy eagerly scooped his food into his outstretched packed dinner. “Would you be full just by eating half the share?”

Renjun smiled bashfully, eyes twinkling and lips curving, and admitted, “I’m a picky eater, to be honest so don’t worry about me.” There was a pause for Renjun to put his spoon down before he introduced himself, “hi, by the way, I’m Huang Renjun.”

From the side, Jeno resisted the urge to blurt out an “I know” because firstly, that would seem weird when in reality, Jeno just had an uncanny talent for remembering names and putting faces to it fairly quickly and secondly, it was probably be rude to interject himself into a conversation that he wasn’t even a part of — heck, Renjun wasn’t even addressing him.

Unperturbed by the internal conflict occurring beside him, Jaemin grinned back, “Na Jaemin,” before gesturing to Jeno — who immediately crowned him best friend of all time best friends in his head — and supplying helpfully, “and this is Lee Jeno. We have been best friends since forever.”

“Hey,” Jeno eloquently responded, his face blank, before returning his attention to his dinner. He could have sworn he felt a pair of surprised eyes on him before he filled his vision with chicken and rice and carrots (balanced meals are always important, children!).

Above him, Jeno could hear Renjun and Jaemin conversing casually with the occasional bark of laughter and all Jeno could do was to stab his fork murderously into his chicken. He was certain that his ears were red with annoyance at himself for adding exactly nothing to the conversation and leaving absolutely zero impression on Renjun. Except, maybe, that weird dude who couldn’t stop looking at his dimples because _damn_ , they were adorable.

 _Just like the rest of him_ , Jeno subconsciously added as an afterthought as he raised his head, searching for a particular boy. Almost immediately, his eyes were drawn to the boy opposite him. Renjun was laughing at something Jaemin had just said, his eyes twinkling and hand rushing up to cover his mouth. There was a faint darkish mark on his right hand that stretched over his knuckles, probably a birthmark, and Jeno filed this tiny piece of imperfection that only made Renjun even more endearing away in his head.

“Jeno,” Jaemin called out, tapping on his shoulder to get his attention. Dinner was nearly over and the table was scattered with the remains of their dinner, chicken bones and used utensils. Half the table occupants were already gone, either hitting the showers before it got too crowded or loitering around the school compound and talking.

“What?” Jeno asked, his reactions slow after spending the whole of dinnertime browsing through his social media and halfheartedly listening to Jaemin who, in turn, was switching between teasing Renjun (since when were they friends?) and chatting Jeno’s ear off about an anime they had both watched during the holidays.

Still chewing one last piece of chicken, Jaemin got to his feet and Jeno followed suit. The younger boy jerked a thumb at Renjun and another boy, dark hair covering half of his eyes, who were similarly standing. “Renjun wants to introduce us to his friend.”

Across the table, Renjun beamed brightly as he waved enthusiastically at Jeno while shoving his friend forward with his shoulder. “This is my best friend, Lee Donghyuck. That’s Lee Jeno, Donghyuck.”

The boy, Donghyuck, gave Jeno a long glance, his eyes darting from Jeno to Renjun then to Jaemin before back to Jeno again, before he cracked a knowing smile as if he knew a secret that they were all oblivious to. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jeno replied cordially though he was slightly confused with all the eye movements. It felt like he was supposed to understand what Donghyuck meant but really, he simply theorized that Donghyuck must have some eye problems.

The canteen was almost empty of people now except for a smattering of girls laughing and shrieking with mirth, their faces bright with joy. Them and the four of them, still standing by their table with rubbish in their hands. They walked to the nearest trash bin, making small talk, and dumped their food with mild awkwardness as they saddled the thin line between strangers and friends (acquaintances, if one was to be technical).

By the side, Jeno couldn’t help but stare at Renjun in quiet admiration. He didn’t expect anyone to be able to pull off the plain blue uniform but Renjun did — his buttoned down shirt seemed almost too big for him from the way it hung on his slender frame and was tucked in neatly into his unaltered pants, which was loose around his tiny ankles. It made Renjun looked warm and friendly but also vulnerable and soft, and Jeno struggled to keep his eyes off him.

“... if that’s alright with you guys.”

With a start, Jeno realized belatedly that Renjun was speaking and half a heartbeat later, realized with dread that he hasn’t been absorbing what the other boy had just said. It took him barely another heartbeat before the words tumbled out of his mouth messily, rushing to agree before Renjun noticed that he wasn’t paying attention to him.

“Yup, sure, of course, it’s totally alright with us,” Jeno blabbered hastily, sure that his entire face was red by then. He caught sight of Donghyuck smirking and shaking his head at him in mocking disappointment before Renjun caught all of his attention with a tender smile.

“Really? That’s great!” Renjun exclaimed, maybe a bit more excitedly and louder than he intended because before anyone knew it, the poor boy was blushing furiously as both Jeno and Jaemin stared at him intently, undecipherable emotions in their eyes. “I mean, that’s very nice.”

Jeno started freaking out inside though he managed to school his features to be as nonchalant as possible (thank God for his natural resting bitch face). _What did I just agree to?_ He shot Jaemin a quick look, hoping that his eyes showed the panic that his face didn’t.

Fortunately, Jaemin understood him easily, reading his face like an open book with an ease that only came with years of friendship. Swinging an arm around both Jeno and Renjun and drawing them close to him, Jaemin declared, “we’ll _definitely_ want to hang out with you two later.”

“‘You two’ he says while leaving out one of them,” Donghyuck sneered, sarcasm dripping from his voice like venom. He pulled Jaemin’s arm further, ignoring his annoyed yells, so that it rested on his shoulders instead of Renjun’s and effectively including himself. “There, was that so difficult?” Donghyuck asked, face smug.

“I think my arm’s out of its joint.” Jaemin griped under his breath and Jeno grinned back at him, his teeth flashing and white. Beside Jaemin, Renjun lets out a peal of innocent laughter at the joke as Donghyuck slipped his arm around his waist, feeling zero guilt at all. It was almost as if the four of them were friends since forever with their bodies relaxed and in tune, huddling together fondly with arms over and around each other, and not two pairs of best friends who just met and started a conversation over food.

“Then I guess we’ll see you guys later then.” Renjun shyly remarked, his gaze low. He was naturally reserved and while it felt so right to have Jaemin’s arm somewhat over his shoulders, Renjun still couldn’t help but feel bashful at their intimacy and the invitation.

“You’re so embarrassing,” Donghyuck teased mischievously, poking at Renjun’s side and the older boy squealed in surprise. His body instinctively jerked away from Donghyuck and leaned into Jaemin, his side flushed against the Korean boy, and Jaemin looked away quickly with pink dust on his cheeks. On the other hand, Jeno smiled wider at the endearing sight of Renjun.

From the other end, Donghyuck sighed dramatically loud and casted the two other boys a long glance, sly eyes noting his facial expressions, before coming to the conclusion, “you all are embarrassing. Why am I even associating myself with you guys?”

“Donghyuck!” Renjun chided, the red in his cheeks subsiding to an adorable pink as he slide out of Jaemin’s hold to smack Donghyuck’s shoulder. Jeno almost felt sorry to see his flustered state go.

“What?” Donghyuck demanded but he was laughing as Renjun wrapped a firm hand on his arm and started pulling him away. He let himself be tugged away but didn’t stop giving the two boys knowing looks and taunting smirks.

“See you two later!” Renjun cheerily grinned as if he didn’t have a death grip on his best friend’s forearm and was practically dragging him away. Jaemin was ninety nine percent sure he could see Donghyuck’s veins popping out from Renjun’s tight hold on him and found himself chuckling quietly at the two’s camaraderie that was not unlike the friendship between Jeno and him.

“Cute,” Jeno wistfully vocalized, his eyes locked onto the disappearing backs of their two new friends. Even from afar, Jeno could still hear Renjun scolding Donghyuck and the other boy’s boisterous laughter that almost bordered on annoying. Something in his chest swelled and threatened to burst at how endearing the scene was even as Renjun grabbed Donghyuck in a headlock. “Doubly cute.”

If Jeno wasn’t so busy looking at Renjun, then he would have noticed Jaemin echoing his same sentiments in the same longing tone.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be based off my own relationship with my (ex)boyfriend but we broke up already sooo :'((  
> fun fact: the chinese tittle is actually a pick up line that my ex used on me once . if i ever continue this au, my desire to use this pick up line will be 99% why HAHA
> 
> cross-posted at my [livejournal](https://g-evelyn.livejournal.com/12942.html). hit me with questions on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shiyiiing) and follow me on [tumblr](http://ohmygen.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://instagram.com/shiyiiing/) haha


End file.
